You Belong With Me
by CountryGirl8
Summary: SONG FIC to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except the OC **_

**This is a song fic to ****You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

**This will be when Matt was in high school :)**

Caci was a sophmore in highschool. She always felt like the outcast, because she was such a tomboy. She had two best friends, Matt and Jeff Hardy. After school they'd always get together and wrestle on the trampoline.

As Caci was walking down the hall, she spotted Matt on his phone. She figured it was his girlfriend. Caci couldn't stand seeing them together.

_**You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like i do**_

I just smiled and waved at him as I walked by. He returned the wave, but not the smile. I couldn't help but notice I had started having feelings for him. I just wish he'd look at me in a different way than either his best friend, or his little sister. I grabbed my things from my locker and headed out to the parking lot. I was stopped by Matt.

"Hey. Sorry bout the whole phone thing." Matt said before she could get in her car.

"What whole phone thing?" I asked him.

"I just blew you off. Steph is in one of her crazy moods."

"Oh its alright. Well I hope everything is ok." I lied as I quickly got in my car and drove away. When I got back home I plopped down on my bed and began to think about him.

_**I'm in my room  
it's a typical tuesday night  
i'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like i do**_

"Who am I kidding. I'm a tomboy and she's a girly girl cheerleader. There's no way he'll ever fall for me." I thought to myself.

_**but she wears short skirts  
i wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time**_

The next morning, I got up and got ready for school. I looked at all my clothes in my closet, hoping to find something different. But all there was were t-shirts and jeans. I let out a sigh and grabbed something. After I got dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but cry. I kept thinking to myself that it was stupid of me to like him. I quickly wiped my tears away when I heard a car honking out on my driveway. I ran down the stairs and outside. Matt was leaning against the hood of his car.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Giving you a ride to school. Get in." he said.

I smiled a little and got in the passenger side. He looked over at me while backing his car up. He quickly slammed on his brakes.

"What the heck?!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Have you been crying?" he asked.

"_Great he noticed." _I thought to myself. "No. I was chopping some onions for supper tonight." I said. "_Chopping onions?!" _I thought to myself.

He slowly nodded and then started backing up again.

_**if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me**_

We got to school I went straight for my locker. I looked at the mirror I had in there. I now knew why he thought I was crying. My mascara had run. "CRAP!" I thought I said to myself, but really I said aloud.

"Aw, looky here, Caci has some runny mascara." Brandon, the high school jerk, said to me.

"Shut up Brandon."

"Aw she is a wittle cranky too." he said talking like a baby. "Do you need a paci?"

He drew the line. I turned around and punched him in the face. I was quite shocked when he returned the punch.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and see Matt and Jeff running over. Jeff started punching him while Matt knelt down beside me. "Cace, you alright?"

"I think so."

"Let's get you out of here." he said while he helped me to my feet. We left the school and were walking down the street to head to the park.

_**walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
i can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be  
laughing on a park bench  
thinking to myself  
hey, isn't this easy?**_

After a couple of hours of just sitting and talking we decided to head back to the school to get the car so he could drop me off. Of course when we got back the principal was waiting with one week in school suspension. I had kept apologizing to Matt, but he told me not to worry about. That Brandon had it coming. When we pulled into my driveway I looked over at him and he let the biggest smile spread across his face.

"I just remember the look on his face when you punched him."

I laughed a little. "Yeah it was funny. Thanks again for helping me out."

"You kidding me? No one messes with my sister and gets away with it." he said while giving her a little play shove.

I forced a smile. Of course he returned the smile. "Well I better go in. My parents are going to want an explanation."

_**and you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town  
i haven't seen it in awhile  
since she brought you down  
you say you're fine  
i know you better than that  
hey whatchu doing  
with a girl like that**_

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Oh and Matt, I miss that smile. I haven't seen it in a while. Or since, well you know."

"You know??"

"You started dating Stephanie."

He bit his bottom lip and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean...."

"It's ok. See you tomorrow." he said then got into his car.

I couldn't help but think I just screwed things up.

_**she wears high heels  
i wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain  
i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time  
**_

_**if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me.**_

The weekend had come and I was dreading it. As a result of the fight my parents grounded me from doing anything over the weekend. I was sitting there at my desk drawing random things. That's until I heard someone tap on my window. I walked over to it and pulled my shade open and saw Matt standing there.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" I asked as I let him crawl threw my window.

He sat down on the floor. "She broke up with me."

It took all Caci had to not jump up and scream. "Well it just means ya'll weren't meant to be."

"I don't know. Relationships are just way to complicated."

"Not all of them are. Once you find that special someone you'll know." she said. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad you broke up with her. When you were with her you never seemed like the Matthew Moore Hardy I knew."

"Jeff said the same thing. I guess I need to listen to my two best friends unlike that..."

"Crazy woman?" Caci said.

Matt laughed. "Yeah."

_**oh, i remember  
you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
i'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry  
and i know your favorite songs  
and you tell me about your dreams  
think i know where you belong  
think i know it's with me**_

After a while of talking and laughing, Matt decided he should go.

"Cace, thanks."

"For what?"

"You were here for me when I needed you the most." he said.

She just smiled at him, not sure what to say. "No problem."

"See you at school." he said as he climbed out of the window.

"See you at school." she replied.

_**can't you see  
that i'm the one  
who understands  
been here all along  
so why can't you see?  
you belong with me.**_

That Monday at school I walked past Matt's locker but didn't see him. "_That's strange."_ she thought to herself. She continued down the hall and saw him standing by Stephanie.

_**have you ever thought  
just maybe  
you belong with me? **_

He saw me looking at him. I had a look of confusion all over my face. I watched as he looked over at Stephanie and then back at me. He walked away from her and came over to me. I was just about to say hi, but before I could do anything he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. When he pulled back, I had a look of even more confusion.

"I have been blinded. I didn't realize how much until Jeff told me."

I was so shocked, I didn't know what to say. "I.. I don't know what to say." I studdered to say.

Matt smiled. "You belong with me."


End file.
